User blog:Spikewitwicky/April 27th, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
I don't even know where to start. Maybe at the beginning. So, I'm still on Cybertron. Dust Devil asked me to come up to install his new optics (his original ones were shattered). He then asked me to come along and commit Zetar's body within the recesses where we traveled to activate the plasma energy chamber. Already, this was kind of weird. Transformers usually don't bury their own. They usually cremate the remains, or commit their body to space (usually into a sun). But it's not so rare that I thought it was unusual. Anyway, Typhoon , Dust Devil, and I went back to the plasma energy chamber. This time, the journey was far less eventful than the last time we went, thankfully. Of course, Dusty has his own agenda, and as usual, he didn't tell us until we came to Vector Sigma. For a second, I thought my eyes were going to be permanently seared, the room was so bright. This is supposed to be the 'nerve center' of Cybertron. And I don't know what exactly Vector Sigma is...is it a God? A super computer? A once-living being? Either way, it spoke to me. And not like how we as humans say our "God" speaks to us, it actually said my name, and my planet. I couldn't help but think of the Wizard of Oz, when everyone was finally presented toward "the great and powerful." But there was no one behind the curtain. This was legit. And I don't think I've ever been in a state of awe and fear as I was at that moment. I'm almost 100 percent certain Dusty wouldn't put me in harm's way, but seeing this awesome being, I was half expecting it would cut me down. Not that it would do it, just that you had the feeling of being next to something of such awesome power and magnitude that it could literally do nearly anything without taxing a circuit. He THANKED me for helping restore the plasma energy chamber. He said it would lead to Cybertron's revitalization. I had to ask if this meant the war was over. He said "no" - it was bound to go on longer. Then...my God, Primus, whoever. I SAW Alpha Trion!! I was at his funeral almost two years ago. And there he was. With that same kind, but knowing smile. That same presence of being this elderly figure that you think belongs in the past, only to soon hear him speak, and you know he's still one step ahead of everyone else. He knew exactly what was going on during his absence. I asked if he was alive, and he gave the most Alpha Triony of answers: I am very much alive, but I am no longer here. He looked...transparent. But there were sometimes, I don't know if the lights were playing tricks on me or what, but he looked as real and alive as I last saw him. Which finally brings us to why we were there. Now this is where stuff goes way beyond my pay grade. Apparently, Zetar "absorbed" some of Vector Sigma during our efforts. And we "presented" him in front of Vector Sigma. And with the power of Vector Sigma...Zetar came back to life. Zetar's alive. I remember writing about how I didn't know him, but I hoped to eventually run into him again. And now, it seems like that's a reality. The entire thing...I don't think I wept once. But I know tears were falling freely. I couldn't help it. Alpha Trion - I thought he was dead. When my grandfather died, I dont' think I shed as much as a tear. But Alpha Trion - I wept, and like many Autobots I know who knew him, fell into a bit of a depression after he died. I know I don't know him as well as Optimus Prime or Dust Devil, but to me, he was the grandfather I always wanted. And I felt some connection with him, even though I'm pretty sure he didn't feel the same with me. After all, he has all of the Autobots to look after. I was given a key to where Vector Sigma resides. It's also Dusty's hideout. I'm going to put it in the same place as I stored the plasma energy chamber key. No one but Bumblebee and my family (and Dusty) knew where I hid it. I can visit them whenver I want, which...again, is an honor that I can't even begin to convey my gratitude. I'm staying for a few more days before going back home. I have a ton of work waiting for me, and I miss my family. This entire thing is one of those experiences that rewires all of your preconceptions. If I had coffee with Mel , I don't know if I could even put all of this into a cohesive narrative. If I were to talk to Marissa , I'm sure she would ask for a drug test to see if I'm still capable of being in the EDC. But here again is that weird "death thing" I've written about before for Transformers. I've seen Autobots DIE from a cheap laser shot that somehow hits all of the right areas, and as a result, their core is extinguished. And I've seen Autobots literally blown to bits, and restored mere days after. I've seen laser cores go dark, and somehow I've seen an Autobot recover. I've seen an Autobot who was thought to have been nearly dead for ten years, suddenly reappear. And now, Zetar. So...30 years in, I'm still really green at how this whole thing works. Can Vector Sigma restore life to EVERYONE? Is it just a few selected? In some ways, Autobots are as fragile as we humans are (okay, not as fragile, I think every Autobot could take a gunshot), but there are other times where I'm still in awe. I know this war has killed billions. But at the same time, I've seen Autobots come back from "the other side." Which is one advantage, a very clear advantage they have with us humans. We still operate on a fairly static "one and done" role. I want to hang out and talk to Dust Devil about what happened last night before I go back. I'm still trying to digest everything. And, without surprise, because of all of this, I haven't slept in about 27 hours. Category:Blog posts